Another Round
by Jedikma
Summary: ObiWan passes on the wisdom QuiGon gave him about women to Anakin. ObiWan, Anakin, Padme, Siri


Title: Another Round

Author: Jedikma

Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, Siri  
Timeframe: Post-AotC, pre-RotS  
Summary: Obi-Wan passes on the wisdom Qui-Gon gave him about women to Anakin. You might say it is part two of my fic, _Nothing But Trouble ._  
Notes: This was originally written for the Obi-Wan challenge thread and it is an Obikin (an Obi-Wan, Anakin buddy fic).

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

* * *

**  
Another Round**

"Anakin, my friend, I feel the need to pass on the wisdom of my own former Master," Obi-Wan said as he put his empty glass down on the table. "They are nothing but trouble."

"Qui-Gon said that?"

"He did, and truer words were never spoken." There was a minute slur in Obi-Wan's core accent.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know, Obi-Wan. Both you and Master Qui-Gon were raised in the Temple and that had to have protected you from ever having fallen in love."

"Wait a minute, Anakin. What makes you think I have never fallen in love? Or Qui-Gon, either, for that matter. I would suspect that most Jedi have fallen in love at some time, it is a fairly natural thing."

Anakin looked across the table at his former Master with a shocked expression on his face. "You've been in love, Obi-Wan?"

"That, I have," he nodded. "And with the most dangerous woman in the galaxy. She would be trouble even if the Code permitted marriage."

Anakin started to laugh. "I just find that so hard to believe. Who…who is she? Do I know her?"

A sloppy grin crossed Obi-Wan's face. "Know her, you do." Obi-Wan paused and stared at his friend. "But the point is, no matter how much you may be attracted to the opposite sex, they are still nothing but trouble."

Anakin motioned to a server. "You're not going to tell me who she is, are you, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan shook his head in reply. Anakin smiled determinedly. "Looks like we need another round of drinks, if we're going to share some more secrets."

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his bearded chin. "Sounds good, but I still intend to keep some information to myself."

Seated at a secluded table in a private establishment, the two Jedi had accidentally run into each other that evening. It was odd that of all the places on Coruscant, they both decided to go there. Then again maybe it wasn't so coincidental, since it was one of the few places they could enjoy without the holonet people following them. The owner of the place knew the Jedi and he was strict about any intrusions by the holoreporters.

Anakin watched as a waitress sauntered over to their table and gave the two men a flirty smile. "Can I get you something, Master Jedi?"

"Another round for me and my friend, please." Anakin returned her smile but made an effort not to be overly friendly.

As the waitress walked away, Anakin leaned towards Obi-Wan. "I can see where some of them could be real trouble, Obi-Wan, but surely not all of them. I mean, love really is a wonderful thing and that one special girl is just so beautiful that she takes your breath away."

Obi-Wan shook his head again. "Anakin, Anakin. If the problem is that you're having trouble breathing around the Senator then get out your rebreather. Another good reason to carry one of those with you at all times."

Anakin clumsily slapped his hand on the table. "It isn't fair Obi-Wan that you know which woman haunts me and you won't share with me who it is that is so much trouble for you."

Obi-Wan waved a finger at him. "Well, you made it pretty obvious that night in her apartments when you said to me…what was it? Ah, yes, that being around her again was 'intoxicating'."

At that moment the waitress returned with their drinks and placed them on the table. "Speaking of intoxicating, here's your order gentleman. Can I get you anything else?" This time she directed her whiles at the older Jedi.

"Thank you. No," Obi-Wan replied with a wave of his hand.

"Not your type, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked as the waitress scooted off.

"Jedi don't have a type, Anakin. You should know that by now."

"But if you could have a type, what would it be? Brunette with brown eyes…Redhead with green eyes…or…blonde with blue eyes?" Anakin watched his former Master carefully as he pushed for answers.

Obi-Wan picked up his glass to take a drink. "Definitely not blonde with blue eyes!"

Anakin's eyes went wide in realization. "I knew it! I always thought you two had something going on all these years! Couldn't you have picked a more gentle natured female as the object of your affections?"

Obi-Wan eyed the younger man over the rim of his glass. "I don't know who you might be thinking of, but I'm sure you have it all wrong."

"Not if you're talking about women being trouble. I can see where you'd think that dealing with her."

Obi-Wan shot his former apprentice a disapproving look. "Be careful of what you say, Anakin. She wasn't always trouble. I once thought as you do now, but time makes us all older and wiser."

Obi-Wan's face lightened in remembrance. "Yes, she was once young and sweet, just like the Senator. We made our choices and peace with each other and then one day she showed up dressed in leather and I'm supposed to just ignore that? I don't think so!"

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "You have a point there, Obi-Wan. The tight leather outfit will get to you every time!"

"Yes, it will! And, for as good as it looks, it's deceptive."

"Deceptive?"

Obi-Wan nodded and took another drink. His speech was getting more noticeably slurred. "That's right, deceptive. It's easier to get into the Senate treasury vault and you know how tight that place is."

In the middle swallowing his drink, Anakin stopped and spewed liquid everywhere. "Obi-Wan?" He asked incredulously, coughing between his words. "Are you saying that you've tried to get Siri out of her unisuit?"

"It can't be done." Obi-Wan said as he wiped off his dampened cheek. "The thing has to be peeled off of her and by the time you finally get it removed, the mood is lost."

A large grin spread across Anakin's features. "Ha ha! Why, Master, I didn't know you had it in you!" He reached over and slapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder.

"No…" Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I don't, Anakin. I haven't managed to get it off of her yet. I'm still working out the fine details."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "Uh huh. And I suppose she has never cooperated enough to just shimmy out of it for you?"

"You know her well enough, Anakin. Cooperation isn't a word in her vocabulary." Obi-Wan's head was dipping towards the table. He clumsily propped himself up on his elbow.

"That is true, except when it comes to you. She has a way of doing anything you ask and you know it." Anakin studied carefully the face of his friend and mentor. He caught a tiny glint in Obi-Wan's eyes and realization dawned.

"You're crazy about her, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just crazy, Anakin."

"I can see it in your eyes. She's in your very soul, tormenting you. How well I know that feeling." Anakin sighed.

Obi-Wan just stared at Anakin with a blank look on his face. "Nope." He shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's more like she's under my skin, chafing me, and if I dare scratch it will only get worse."

"Admit it, Obi-Wan, you love her."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Siri and I made a pact not to fall in love."

"So did Padme and I." Anakin paused. "How did that work out for you?"

"Not good." Obi-Wan swallowed the last of his drink and his eyelids started to flutter closed. He suddenly jerked up. "But never mind that. What was it you wanted to tell me again?"

Anakin himself was nearing unconsciousness, but still desiring to confide in his friend. "Obi-Wan, I need to tell you that I've gone and broken the Code."

"Ah, I see." Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly. "Which one?"

But before Anakin could answer, Obi-Wan's head slid down on the table and he passed out.

Anakin heard a rustle of skirts and sensed a familiar feminine presence. "Anakin Skywalker! What do you think your doing?"

"Padme?"

"Did you forget I was even here?"

Anakin tried to focus on the face of his beautiful bride, but she seemed to be outlined by a strange blur. "Of course, I didn't forget. I was just trying to talk to Obi-Wan," he said sloppily as he pointed to the man sprawled over the tabletop. "I was just about to tell him about us, too. I thought you would be happy that I finally decided to confide in him."

"But look what you've done! You've gotten him drunk!" She admonished him.

Anakin looked sheepish. "I didn't do that, he did it to himself."

"And it's a pity he won't remember any of this in the morning!" The voice was feminine but it wasn't coming from Anakin's wife. Anakin turned around sharply only to see Siri Tachi with her hands on her hips standing over Obi-Wan.

Anakin's eyes grew wide, but before he could speak, Siri addressed his wife. "Well, we tried Padme. They sat here and discussed why women are so much trouble and they are still clueless."

Padme tried to suppress a giggle. "They will have no idea in the morning why they are in so much trouble, either."

"I'll remember," Anakin offered. Then a thought struck him. "You two know each other?"

"Like Master, like Padawan," Siri uttered. "I've been aware of your relationship with Padme and she has been aware of Obi-Wan's relationship with me for some time now. We've been trying to find a way to get the two of you to talk to each other about it."

Anakin perked up. "So you and Obi-Wan do have something going?"

Siri scoffed. "Possibly not after tonight."

"Aw, Siri, go easy on the old gundark. He loves you."

Padme helped Anakin to stand. "Anakin, perhaps you better stay out of it and I think we should go home."

Siri leaned over Obi-Wan and nudged his shoulder to rouse him. He stirred and looked up at her. "Hello, there!"

"Time to go, Obi-Wan."

As Anakin and Padme started to make their way to the door, Anakin turned towards Siri. "What are you going to do to the poor guy?"

"Not a thing, Anakin," Siri replied with a mischievous smile. "But don't be surprised if he's chafing the next time you see him."

_fin_


End file.
